What the eyes do not meet
by Scenro
Summary: It had been several years since edward had finally gotten Alphonse's body back and it seemed that nothing could go wrong. But what happens when Edward watches his brother die before his eyes by an old enemy? what does he do and how does he feel? Please R


What the Eyes do not meet: chapter 1

**Taken away as quickly as gained**

It seemed nothing like an unordinary day, where nothing unique or tragic for that matter would happen. And yet a lingering suspicion still haunted Edward's mind. For that matter he continued to walk, seeking no safety from what was to soon come.

Ahead of him he could see someone walking towards him. A smile strewn across the persons face as he saw Edward.

"Brother!" the person screamed aloud and eagerly.

Edward finally recognizing who it was quickened his pace, overjoyed to see his brother finally out of the dim lit apartment, where they stayed, and out and about on the streets. After all it was such a fine day as the sun shinned down on them.

"Al!" he replied to the persons call to him and watched as that person ran towards him with that same eagerness with which he used the voice to call him with. Edward watched amused but than a sinking feeling entered his mind as something caught his eye from a darkened alley way before him.

Before he could react it seemed as if all motion had stopped except for the one that attacked. And just as it did time really did seem to slow down for just a moment. The events that occurred were only as unspeakable as one could tell.

Edward watched helplessly. He watched as the dark figure passed in front of him , moving slickly and apprehending his brother quite quickly. It was faster than what a human could do and the apprehender clearly wasn't human as Edward noticed his weapon of choice. Than Edward recognized the being and anger rose in him, conquering his fears.

"Envy!"

Alphonse was never more overjoyed to see his brother than that moment. His mind was clearly with little worry as it had been for years and yet he could not help but to suspect something wrong. But it could not be from his brother, his brother looked fine. If anything he was the one in poorer health. He tried to avoid that everyday of his life now that he had his body back, but it never seemed to pass, instead he simply ignored its presence.

Picking up his pace his patience seemed limited and instead of walking he began to jog towards his brother. It was only than that he noticed his worry was correct and the person or being who grabbed him gave him every reason to worry.

"Envy?.." his voice was small by comparison to his brother's who yelled at the being in unison to his own thought.

Envy only smiled at him sadistically and tightened his grip on Alphonse, hold his neck in his arm behind him using him as a shield if Edward ever tried to pull a gun on him, but he knew clearly that Fullmetal boy never carried a gun and had little worry.

Alphonse struggled trying to get free but every time he moved, Envy's grip around his neck got stronger and stronger until his in take of breathe was limited. He still continued thought and it seemed that Envy soon got bored of holding him.

Without even getting a chance to blink Alphonse gasped in pain as he felt something sharp push from his back and into his chest. Mind full of chaos, he could not function to his next action and only froze speechless as pain seared through his entire body.

His eyes widened and his body finally began to function after its' shock from the impact of the blade that he now watched protrude from his chest. Coughing up blood, he could feel it seep down from his mouth and hear its drips onto the street below. Time seemed to slow and noises blurred as he heard his brother's constant screaming and footsteps. The pain, although shocking and viciously racking his body of pain, did not seem to distort his mind in thinking less. His vision became blurry, but his mind seemed to be at a peaceful state. He wondered if this was what dying was like, and yet he had no time to think as he held onto his will to live, every moment precious to him. He soon became light headed sooner than he thought he would.

"B-brother…" came his only response before he felt himself sinking away.

Envy smiled sickly at the older sibling that ran at him with such hatred. The sick smile twisted to a more grimacing one as he felt his sharp bladed arm through the younger brother's warm body and other arm not altered in anyway around his neck.

With every passing moment he could feel the life leaving the body of Edward Elric's younger brother and so he savored every second of it. As long as he got to see Edward suffer, he was quite pleased. His thoughts came at him like 'hoorays' at a parade.

"What better way to make poor Edward suffer than to kill his younger brother before his eyes." He laughed aloud at that thought amused by his own words. He figured that a sneak attack to Al would be fine but killing Al right there with Ed watching was much more graceful in his pleasure to his mind.

Edward's eyes widened in horror as he realized what exactly Envy had done. His anger depleted with his fears once again as a mixture of emotions racked his mind.

"no..." he whispered.

He had finally gotten Al's body back and as quickly as he had done so it seemed he was taken away from him.

"no.." his whisper came again as he stumbled towards the two in shock. Finally regaining composure his fears as before, turned back into anger. The hurt expression on his brother's face tore at him, but his anger grew over his mourning as he ran at Envy, the urge to kill in his eyes. " God damnit you basterd!!"

Envy's sickening smile had no evidence of leaving; as it where a nasty weed that you could not destroy the roots to get rid of it.

"That's it. "

He threw Al to the side as he stared hungrily at his hand that had blood of the younger brother on his arm. Licking a finger he savored the taste wondering if all humans tasted like that or it was just the pleasure in killing an enemy's loved one, and to cause so much pain and anger around him.

"Now that I've taken him way from you what will you do now boy?"

Edward glared at the homunculi, the being that had taken his brother away and yet looked strangely human. He did not even bothering to stop and take the challenge of the fight but charging strait ahead without a mind. His hatred still burned strongly as he kicked Envy away and turning more worried about his brother's survival. Of course he made the mistake of leaving himself open; a kick to the stomach reminded him that a fight would not finish so easily. He smirked as he managed to land a punch in Envy's face where the homunculi took pride in looking so.. What he thought to be "beautiful".

Edward didn't quite get a chance to regain his balance through the punch and soon found himself on the cement from Envy tripping him. It only took a slit second for him to be back on his feet and ready to attack once again, but for some reason it seemed that Envy did not have that thought in his mind.

Edward glanced to the homunculus who stood over his brother. Blood flowed freely from Al's young body.

Alphonse lay on the ground where he was tossed away by Envy watching his brother fight for him. It was interesting to feel the sensation of knowing what was going on and yet not being able to do anything about it. He recalled his brother feeling that way on several occasions, but his brother had always pulled through. This on the other hand he feared that he himself would not.

He did not want this. He had just gotten his normal body back and now it seemed that he was going to die. No, it seemed that there was a good chance that he would die. He kept thinking that God must not have wanted him to go back and live with his brother. The last family member he had left and the only thing he had to look foreword each day he lived.

Watching Envy hover over his dying brother he ran at him once again with a charge to strike at Envy. He knew that the fight was as pointless and that he obviously had no chance from his distraction of his dying brother and Envy's speed . He took the fatal mistake of being distracted and looking at his brother when he felt a kick in chest and eventually crumpled to the ground in shock. He quickly got back up careful to protect himself so he could still defend his brother and to face Envy again. But before he could he could only watch as Envy picked up Alphonse and disappeared.

Envy smiles as he kicks Edward in the chest and jumped over to the dying Elric. "I'll be taking him…" He picks Al up as he smiles that same sick and evil twisted smile; He than dissipated. A vile laugh echoing as he disappeared.

Shocked Edward stared at the place where his dying brother and Envy had once been. The laugh still rang in his ears. He could not believe what had just happened. It seemed nearly impossible if not impractical. He could have sworn that all his old enemies where now in his past. What had caused this old enemy to return? He assumed it was just the urge for revenge if not what envy was named after and that was envying Edward.

Edward finally realized that what had happened were truth and no dream. He stumbled towards the blood that was his brothers and took one look at how much there was only to breakdown in it. Minutes passed that seemed like years as he felt completely helpless. He was angry that Envy had taken his brother away, but he was even angrier at the fact that he could not do anything to help him, and if he could he did not realize it because his anger towards Envy got in his way of thought.

Knowing that his brother wasn't dead when Envy took him away, he decided to set off and try to find him. Maybe he would still be alive out there? Maybe not. In good time Edward would realize what the truth was. Either way he was driven to live for the possibility that his brother would be alive and for the soul purpose to eliminate his enemies once and for all.

((YAY! Chapter one done. Credit for the story line goes to Alphonse/Sage/Bethou4thepeople.

Thank you! Arrigatto!

I had serious writers block and needed a new perspective so I asked him/her and they gave me a few great ideas on a story. After all its something new too. YAYZ!

Well in any case this is not a one shot. So please review!!

Ja ne ))


End file.
